Pink and Dark Violet
by aries queenzha
Summary: AT. FaYa. MC: ficlet. DLDR. RnR. Hanya sekelumit kisah Fang dan Yaya dalam bentuk kumpulan ficlet/drabble/flash fiction(random) tentang One Sided Love dari pemanipulasi gravitasi untuk sang pengendali bayang yang pada akhirnya berbuah. Chapter 2: B - Bunga Tidur?
1. Chapter 1: Aku Mencintainya

Disclaimmer:

Boboiboy dkk punya monsta.

Fict ini punyaku.

Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya terima kecuali kepuasan batin semata.

Warning: Kumpulan Drabble/Ficlet, FaYa, AT, romance friendship, OOC?, miss typo.

 _aaaaaa_ \- untuk ucapan dalam hati.

* * *

1\. A ~ Aku mencintainya

Hijab merah muda yang terjulur hingga menyentuh lantai tak sedikitpun dihiraukan oleh si empunya, bahkan sekadar untuk disampirkan ke bahu pun tidak dia lakukan.

Saat ini fokusnya terlalu dipenuhi oleh seorang pemuda berdarah campuran China-Malaysia, yang tengah mendribble bola oranye melewati lawan kemudian memasukkannya ke keranjang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fang, si pengendali bayang.

DUK

Yaya memekik pelan saat sebuah bola sepak ringan terlempar hingga menyentuh kepalanya.

Bola itu berasal dari pintu gym. Yaya segera menoleh. Pemuda bertopi jingga berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Astaga. . . Maafkan aku, Yaya. Kau tak apa-apa?"

Suara khawatir Boboiboy membatalkan amukan gadis penyandang julukan 'Si Singa Garang'.

Mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol, Yaya bergumam.

"Hm. . ."

"Tadi aku cuma ingin menyapamu, tapi perhitunganku meleset. Ku mohon jangan catat namaku, Yaya."

Boboiboy dengan wajah memelas sukses membuat Yaya mengernyit heran. Bolpoin domba dan note kecilnya tertinggal di tas. Dia juga tak berniat menghadiahi Boboiboy dengan hukuman.

"Sudah ku maafkan, Boboiboy. Lagipula aku baik-baik saja."

Telinganya menangkap helaan nafas lega dari si pemilik kuasa elemen.

"Syukurlah. . . Eh ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak ikut rapat OSIS? Tadi aku ketemu Ying, dia menanyakanmu, makanya aku kemari."

Jidat ditepuk. Gadis teladan yang nyaris perfect itu lupa tentang rapat OSIS sore ini. Terimakasih pada Boboiboy telah menyelamatkan reputasinya. Tidak lucu kan kalau ketuanya terlambat.

"Astaga, aku lupa. Kalau begitu aku segera ke ruang rapat ya, Boboiboy."

Langkah kakinya tergerak menjauhi lokasi. Namun ekor matanya masih tak teralihkan dari pemuda berkacamata nila.

Boboiboy berlari pelan menyamakan langkah di lorong-lorong sekolah, mengikuti Yaya.

"Barengan, Yaya. Aku juga mau ke klub bola."

Yaya tak berkomentar. Ruang rapat OSIS dan sekret klub bola memang berdekatan. Kombinasi yang sedikit tidak nyambung.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kok kamu bisa tahu aku ada di gym anak basket?"

Boboiboy melirik.

"Biasanya kan kau memang selalu di situ kalau Fang sedang latih tanding."

Yaya manggut-manggut paham. Sejelas itu ya caranya memperhatikan pemuda itu. Ah tapi kenapa Fang justru tidak peka samasekali.

"Kau menyukai Fang ya?"

DEG

Apa katanya tadi? Yaya tidak salah dengar kan?

Bagaimana Boboiboy bisa menyimpulkan begitu?

Lama terdiam, membuat Boboiboy mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah Yaya.

"Yaya?"

Mata dikerjapkan beberapa kali.

"Eh. . .?"

"Ti-tidak kok," elaknya.

"Oh. . . Kirain. . ." Lirih Boboiboy.

Yaya bersyukur pemuda itu tidak menanyakan kebenarannya lebih jauh lagi.

Yah. . . Walau sebenarnya dia tidak bohong. Bohong itu kan dosa. Yaya tidak mau berbuat dosa.

"Ada-ada saja kau, Boboiboy. Mana mungkin aku menyukai Fang,"

Semburat sewarna hijabnya muncul seenak jidat di pipi Yaya.

Iya. . .Mana mungkin Yaya menyukai si China penggila kepopuleran dengan surai ungu, karena faktanya adalah. . .

 _Aku mencintainya._ . . _Sejak dulu._

.

.

* * *

A/N

Ini hanya ketikan random di hp ketika saya bosan di bis selama 4 jam, dan hasilnya berupa kumpulan cerita singkat dengan pair FaYa yang akan berkesinambungan perchapternya.

Fict ini direncanakan terdiri dari 27 chapter dengan update paling lambat dua hari sekali. Hanya untuk selingan jadi bisa ketik di hp.

Just for have fun guys. Berhubung lagi libur *plakk

Sekalian, pengen lihat segimana sih yang suka FaYa? Ini couple cukup sweet loh.

Okay, for the last. If you don't mind.

 _Review Please._


	2. Chapter 2: Bunga Tidur?

Disc: Boboiboy dkk punya monsta.

Warning masih sama.

* * *

2\. B - Bunga Tidur?

Saat itu Yaya tengah memeriksa satu persatu ruang kelas usai pulang sekolah. Memastikan semua siswa sudah pulang sebelum dia mengunci semua ruangan.

Ini bukan tugasnya. Tapi Yaya yang baik hati bersedia membantu satpam yang sedang tidak enak badan.

Hingga tiba giliran kelasnya sendiri.

"Fang?"

Yaya terkejut melihat entitas ungu tua sedang terlelap di bangkunya.

 _Kenapa dia bisa tertidur di sini?_

Sang gadis berhijab mengikis jarak dengan cepat.

"Fang. . . Bangun. . ." Tubuh yang menyenderkan kepala di atas meja digoyangkannya pelan.

Fang bergumam tidak jelas.

"Ini sudah sore. . . Bangunlah. Tidurnya bisa kau lanjutkan di rumah."

Yaya masih setia membangunkan.

Hingga tanpa sadar dirinya tenggelam membiarkan tangannya mengelus pelan surai violet sang pemuda.

"Fang. . ." Lirihnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Diam-diam gadis itu menikmati wajah damai di hadapannya.

"Ngh. . .Sudah Ying. . .Berhenti."

Tenggorokannya tercekat mendengar satu nama yang disebut si pemuda. Kegiatan membangunkan batal dilanjutkan.

"Mmmh. . .Cukup. . .Aku menyerah."

 _Apa Fang sedang memimpikan Ying?_

"Berbohong memang tidak mempan di hadapanmu. Kau selalu bisa membaca hatiku, Ying. . .Nnnnh."

Seketika Yaya merasakan sesak di dadanya. Bukan apa-apa, Fang dan Ying adalah kombinasi sempurna pencacah batinnya.

Banyak yang mengatakan mereka cocok. Sama-sama pintar. Sama-sama berdarah China-Malaysia. Agama mereka juga sama, tak akan ada hal yang memberatkan seperti dirinya. Penampilan mereka juga serupa, sama-sama berkacamata.

Manis kata teman-teman sekelasnya.

Miris Yaya menyebutnya.

Terlalu banyak kesamaan itu tidak akan menarik. Lagipula bukankah perbedaan itu lebih indah?

Yaya terus menyangkal ucapan orang-orang di luar sana demi menghibur diri. Walau hanya dalam hati.

Jari telunjuk mulai bergerak menggosok mata. Yaya menyingkirkan tangannya dengan segera. Iris di balik lensa nila mulai terbuka.

Sosok itu tersentak. Bahu ditegapkan seketika.

"Yaya. . .Kau belum pulang?" Tanyanya reflek.

Menyingkirkan segala prasangka, Yaya berujar lembut. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri kenapa malah tidur di sini?"

Fang memperbaiki letak kacamata yang tak merosot. Netranya mengerjap guna mengumpulkan fokus.

"Aku ketiduran, tidak sengaja."

Yaya melirik jam dinding. Pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit.

Bergerak bangun dari tempatnya, bermaksud melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda. Alih-alih fakta bahwa dia tak kuasa mengontrol debaran jantung yang berdetak di luar kehendak. Walau bagaimanapun, di kelas ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak ada kegiatan klub lagi kan? Pulanglah. Aku mau mengunci kelas ini." Tukasnya sembari menahan nada normal.

Yaya sendiri heran, dia adalah ketua organisasi ini itu yang sudah biasa berbicara tegas di depan umum. Lantas kenapa hanya di depan pemuda ini dia harus setengah mati menjaga suara agar tak terdengar gugup?

Jawabannya sudah jelas. Fang membuat Yaya sebegini gila mencintainya.

Kakinya beranjak menuju pintu. Fang segera berdiri dan menyabet tas, berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

Kunci terjatuh dari tangan. Yaya merutuk kecerobohannya sendiri. Berdua seperti ini saja berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Apalagi berjalan beriringan, berdua, bersama. . .Fang.

"M-masih ada tiga kelas yang belum ku periksa. Aku tak enak. Kau duluan saja."

Dalam hati melonjak kegirangan dan ingin mengiyakan, kenapa lidah dan bibirnya justru berkhianat.

"Aku temani. Hampir malam. Tak baik perempuan pulang sendiri."

Yaya serasa melayang di udara. Fang mengkhawatirkannya? Sungguh? Bukan mimpi kan?

"Uhm. . .Baiklah."

Kunci yang terjatuh baru sempat dipungut. Selesai dengan urusan kelas-kelas, Yaya mengembalikan kunci pada satpam di posnya.

"Naiklah. . ."

Oh, ternyata Fang membawa sepeda.

Awalnya ragu-ragu. Tapi akhirnya Yaya tetap mendudukkan diri di boncengan belakang, walau cara duduknya terbilang sangat kaku. Tangannya bertumpu pada besi di belakang tempat duduk. Kini, Fang dan Yaya, berdua di atas sepeda, tidakkah mereka terlihat mesra?

Bolehkah Yaya berharap lebih sekarang?

Seketika ingatannya kembali ke kelas saat Fang mengigau dan menyebut-nyebut nama Ying.

Keheningan menjalar. Hazelnya mencuri pandang pada kaki yang mengayuh pedal. Maksud hati ingin menanyakan perihal bunga tidur yang dialami si pemuda.

"Mmm. . .Fang?"

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Suara baritone itu mengalun indah saat menyebut namanya, "Mau tanya apa, Yaya?"

Yaya berpikir sekali lagi. Sudah siapkah dia mengetahui jawabannya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Fang benar-benar menyukai Ying? Apa batinnya cukup kuat untuk menerima kenyataan dan melesakkan perasaannya sendiri pada pemuda itu?

Tidak. . .Tidak. . .

"Tidak jadi. Ku rasa itu bukan hal penting." _Bohong_.

Urung bertanya. Yaya lebih memilih menikmati situasi saat ini dan melupakan kejadian itu. Bunga tidur tak tak punya hak menyebabkan bunga-bunga hatinya yang tengah bermekaran seketika menguncup dan menjadi layu.

Mungkin Fang memang bermimpi tentang Ying. Tapi pasti itu hanya bunga tidur penghias mimpi, tak lebih. Ya. . .Pasti itu.

Yaya dengan pikiran positifnya, bertarung setengah mati dengan hatinya yang mengatakan hal berlawanan.

.

.

* * *

A/N

Yosh. . .Chapter ini rada tidak nyambung dengan judul? Harap maklum, saya masih belajar *alesan.

Sampai jumpa lusa di chapter berikutnya.

Sampaikan pendapat di kotak review ya. . .The last. . .

Review Please.


End file.
